Not good enough to hide from Gibbs
by milkysupernova
Summary: To Tony Gibbs was drawn to him like he was always being pick on. Being his second, not favorite partner. Gibbs show differently how he like to get along, in his own way. Now Tony hiding away from him (as incident allow) but futilely. Gibbs never fail in chase, his second hope it turn out longer than suspect being tail-run. With Brad Pitt, the doctor!
1. Tony's moments

**disclaimer: **I don't own characters.

**Not good enough to hide from Gibbs**

**Chapter 1: **Tony's moments

Tony don't have idea why he was in hospital now, was holding back from telling news to audience, and Gibbs as well. Brad had his name registered in admittance paper, it was snowy day, he sneezed, and it got him into trouble. What worst when he did, Brad the only witness when visiting him. Realize he couldn't fight against his best friend, Tony wouldn't dare to see his eyes, eventually he settling down in private ward, lying on hospital bed.

Brad opened his lip to talk but didn't have chance to, when Tony helping. "You don't have to say, I geddit."

"No, I'm not planning to," Brad said calmly. His hand was holding medicine. "Time for it."

Tony saw Brad had pick up his expression when he pout, changing subject. "Why are you stubborn? You're staying here miserable with no friend coming visit. Not telling them is not wise."

"Since when I'm mature and wise? You're talking to patient here," Tony drawled, "Besides, who wanted to see less handsome is a sick looking guy on bed."

Tony took medicine from him, now was sitting up on bed with cup of water, taking in pills.

Brad just stared, shaking his head. "Look who's talking, you're staying. It's nasty cough you have earlier asking your presence to stay, and I am not taking chances."

His patient is his best friend, Tony DiNozzo put down his cup on side table after taking sip.

"Why are you channeling doctor McCoy here?"

Luckily Brad knew the movie references, as his own stern feature strike resemblance of character Bones, doctor of movie Star Trek.

"Brad said so. McCoy said so, he can do it for being chief. McCoy and I aren't twins, but don't push my button, I'm serious that you had to stay."

"Gee, this banter isn't helping. What I am to you, a science specimen? I can pull rank any time if anything happen here and I can escape, as escape plan. Work as federal agent." Tony simply smiling, at his idea.

"Hospital has guards here and don't rob their jobs." Brad said. "I have a bad feeling if continue conversation."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Is it necessary to confine me to bed?" whining Tony.

Brad inwardly trying not to laugh, but managed to pull a scowling stern face. Not of Tony's expense. Somehow it was easily detected under agent's scrutiny.

"You're enjoying it, I suggest, we should banter until you will grown tired."

"Not really. As we are both acquainted friends. Last thing I wanted to do is calling male nurses to help, if you aim to push me away; didn't ask them to come in earlier. You've noticed they aren't around, I prepared room. Without help."

Tony contemplating what to say next.

"Brad, I am fine. Every winter you come supervise, knowing I'm a careful guy over regime and diet stricture you've set. Can't you believe me?"

"Not saying you are, but not taking chances. Don't take personally, being serious will give each other personality block. I will ask female nurses in heart beat, coming here be your mother hen. I'm not surprised as you keep your hands off. You'll get chances to flirt but it could be me for not understanding, you've changed."

"Female nurses? If you don't mind I ogle, if to defy you. Brad, well play. If my knee aren't injured I will give a go on basketball with you on round." Tony noticed the change, of his friend's expression, changed tone when continuing. "I'm sorry, you don't deserved to hear it- ow, what for? I'm a patient!"

Brad had hit Tony in arm. Tony rubbing it away. "Changing today's horoscope about apology."

"What, someone predict today is Gibbs' commandment? It's little cliche."

"Yup, today written about, you're a kind has to stay in hospital, for any unpredictable illness you have, for next few days."

Brad's cheerful tone was deafening Tony's ears, causing him to groan.


	2. Trouble in sanctuary

**A/N: **This is short story, multichapter. I'm sorry... for not being great person in past, if unable to find beta, I have to be patient. At first I'm not good finding beta, before trouble arises, for people who know first time about it; I choose wrong direction at first to find beta, as condition set, finding one is agree with temporary beta. I'm really stubborn or it's better to play safe like I use to work, along beta, afterwards... I don't really know what happen. My feeling now, is being defeated. I manage to find one, and didn't explain well one of the chapter in oldest deleted stories, barrier is coming from there. I fail to protect her and can tell my second new beta feeling a bit down. I wish I can talk more to her.

I'm sorry for making you both frustrated, as this is from my heart. She's now okay, going on to find her own element, by now she found right direction. If wish not to read this story, I can understand. This chapter is typing word by word, no rush, a bit prose, it sounds well and better than previous chapter.

And, thank you for reading. Isn't myself much, as this chapter looked, typed with care. I don't own characters. There's action here. thank you for showing concern about my writing while I'm trying to figure.

**Chapter 2: **Trouble in sanctuary

Brad told by Tony, taking rest, as patient's stat shown normal, of vital and respiratory; Tony had heard him telling overnight stay isn't required. Doctor now standing outside his room, lost in thought, with instinct to return his office. Earlier, he believe what he heard wasn't deluding his ears, his ears did hear him cough. Before closing door, Brad's last sight is Tony closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Who's that, cute patient that you help personally, he looked familiar."

A female nurse, her voice sound familiar, isn't his worry, but heard everything. Brad had a feeling. He turned around to see her, nurse from different department. "You haven't ask your department's, set on your own, off the book?"

He checked corridor, realize it was only her, shoulder relaxed, a moment. Brad had a thought.

"He's not troublemaker," Brad said hastily. "He's not your type, a bit naughty, little rebel. Mason."

"That's too quick to say, I didn't see him, what I heard will take me to grave. What do you think of me?" She asked with interest.

"What do you want me to say?"

Brad asked, amiably. She looking hopefully at him for answer. His nose wrinkled when she came closer.

"You need a shower. When is your last time you did? Did you pull all night?"

He noticed shallow color around her exhausted eyes. "You're a person needed a shower. Your hair stuck in wrong way."

"HEY!"

"You ask what I think," he said mischievously. "Yanking your chain, but you're not too bad for first month of full employment. Keep up a good job."

"I'll ignore you."

"Be my guest."

He enjoying teasing her, as found her cute and they have chemistry together when either talking or chatting.

She stormed away, left him to smirk, before he make up his mind, where he wanted to heading. He went on patrol, around his ward, checking patient's chart and updating progress marking with pen.

Later he check his watch, it was four hours later, thought to visit Tony soon, for his routine check up.

A moment he went out of corridor, code of alarm sound, echoing in hospital. Suddenly a sight caught his attention. It was the nurse earlier, she was kicking a guy on leg futilely but something was odd. Her neck had grabbed, along with gun pointing. Brad then knew what was emergency. Guards were running towards them.

* * *

><p>Brad was just a doctor, not dealing with any tall troublemaker. Hand was sweating, as his friend was caught as hostage, while captor swinging gun a moment at them before put it on her to rest.<p>

He hated his arrogant tone. "Tell cops they have case!" Captor spat, "she's my leverage since a guy didn't listen to me, for an investigation!"

"Brad," she repeated his name, with pleading eyes. "Please don't kill me, please." Mason told her captor.

She sobbed, as one of the guard stepped up. "You really don't want to hurt her."

"I'll see what I can do." Brad said, wonder where bravery coming from, inside him.

One of the guard relaying their status of position, as police was on the way.

Next moment Brad found it was way predictable, as scene looked obvious, and familiar voice coming to them.

"She wasn't the person you really after, your wife's marine and dead, according to your statement?"

Tony ambled in joining the crowd, Brad doesn't like his own feeling, of dread, and foreshadow.

"Who do you think you are, thinking you're a hotshot? Go back where you should from!" Captor roared back.

"When is the last time you shower, sir? It coming from you," Tony taunted.

"Don't come near," said warningly captor, who dragged her into an empty room, as if it is miracle when found empty one.

They followed their direction. "let her go, and you can have me as your hostage and negotiator, you can do what you want. I'm your best bet, do you want to know why, you should let me finish the speech." Tony said with sparkle in his eyes, while flapped his ID. "NCIS, deal with navy, and Marines."

It was clear Tony wanted to turn table to his favor, guards looked incredulously at him but watched the scene unfolding itself after he declared.

"Cops don't deal with marines, I do." Brad's gut churned, not liking his idea of suicide.

ID flew to him as it landed facing up. "Gown doesn't match but good looking face does," Tony said casually, winked at the nurse. "Saw it? It's me alright."

Abductor watching it with dawn of comprehension, but face feature drawn darker, looked serious.

"Can tell you're not playing trick, but this woman, I can't let her go, with condition. Call your boss or team as long as they're on fire coming on the way here avoiding accident, as I care."

His sight of unusual way caught him attention, but he was smiling. "You know what will happen, I don't have to say fat chance but you should know clearly, that I aren't bluffing."

He had gun press on her neck, she making noise, tears running down.

"It would be better if you let her go, because point of return lead to die hard way, it can bite you in butt."

"I'm not tame but try, it worth, if can make them investigate! Pull your phone out. "

The one abductor kept in eye of was Tony's phone, which taped on shoulder, inside gown. Tony pulled it out and tape away.

His fingers dialed familiar number.

"Gibbs..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can team come in time rescue the situation?


	3. Not good enough hiding from Gibbs

**A/N:**Hi, take me longer than usual, and I'm little late! Anyway, I finished chapter, as this is last, and... enjoy! Happy holidays and new year! I don't own characters.

**Chapter 3** Not good enough hiding from Gibbs

Tony winced in pain as the captor has his condition for releasing Mason. His wrists was now tied behind his back by one of the guards, who looked apologetically.

"I'm sorry," said he with earnest.

"It's fine," Tony reassured.

He frowned when watching Mason was released, but pushed in matter of fact the moment captor did, and guard, who looked like he was ready to console her, in the end she flung herself to Brad. Hiding her teary face on his shoulder, Brad hesitated a moment before patting and move directing to door outside.

Tony have hope for team will come after making call to Gibbs, that it will ended well, as long as Gibbs was in charge. Now his fingers testing the rope, he realized it wasn't tight but firm. Before had chance to examine it, he found his back was pointed, shoulder steered, by means to sit on the bed.

"Don't try any means to knock the door down, for sake of rescuing! Or this guy takes this bullet."

The captor said as locking the door. Outside, Brad could felt tension left the nurse's shoulder, for a moment when in hug.

"You're fine now, think you can, Mason?" he asked, received answer straightaway of her nod.

Footsteps were head, he turned to see when they broke off hug, not MCRT, but different team, with musculine guy in front he thought as leader, of rescue squad that written over their uniform.

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't pleased when captor moved his focus by just tying his feet. He could only waited for right time either escaped or being rescued.<p>

For a moment he swore, his eyes saw, or picking up a speck move from under door, has a strong suspicion of what it is, to eavesdrop. A phone rang, captor picking up with a smile.

However frowned, he touched the button and toss phone to bed facing up. "Fine, you want to hear him, as you want and now it's on speaker. Drop any idea of attempt rescuing your team mate or I make sure it flop; it's your boss."

"DiNozzo! What kind of trouble you are in?"

"Rescue a damsel, and I'll live, for trouble?"

"We need a talk after this is over. Release my partner!"

Captor chose to interrupt in. "I still can hear ya!" sneering tone said. "use time well to solve case, time is precious and now ticking away if wishes to see him alive. Catch the guy who responsible of my wife's death!"

"Another NCIS case but done by different person? Why this coincidence? I'll yank from Balboa's team when necessary if you haze."

"I already did. Go get it," spat captor. "You're talking to John Anderson, my wife, a marine."

"I can do it but not for you, moron! Out of all places you pick hospital?"

"With NCIS agent who drop by is god send, I capture him. Who's know what he suffering of."

"DiNozzo, give, sit-rep!"

Tony knew what to say. "No plague, healthy as athlete, he making up as piteous fusser. Really annoying and short of ruse like dragon spouting flames."

Tony felt his cheeks burn after being punch slapped, Gibbs sound angry.

"I won't take anyone's order investigating if my partner was hit for vendetta!"

"He's mean, boss," Tony whined, "he should tell story, and that is easy, to get done with."

"Don't think it wasn't my plan, you.." John said, "Surname is Anderson, I don't care how you do it, but go crack the case!"

He then didn't wait for reply as phone hung up by John himself.

"I'm thinking to call you Dodgey if you didn't introduce."

That got John whacked the bed post and hopping when held his limping foot, a moment.

* * *

><p>To Brad, everything was faster than he thought, as Tony nearly die, but actually his tied feet knocked away the gun. He found it funny was hearing Tony whined, a moment, being told, to stay in hospital and like to handle snake which doesn't have poisonous fang. His best friend claimed.<p>

From what he witness, Gibbs was in his element, but overwhelmed leader of rescue squad before barged when sound of gun rang. Tony was untied, fussed about, John was arrested, MCRT's boss looked like- he going to deck anytime, by means, to headslapping. Brad chose that moment to rescue, telling hospital discharge is allowed, Tony show reluctance but happy not to stay in hospital long.

Brad smiled as knowing his best friend has his own story, smiling when watching Gibbs dropping Tony off, near his home, in carpark.

Tony now alone in home love fresh air of living room, or what, it was his habit, now sitting on sofa comfortably, drinking cool water while switching on television. Realized some movies he already watched it before, and himself yawning, he went to bed.

Two days later, he went to bullspen, it was Christmas, near lunch break, was sitting comfortably behind computer and his ears picking up jingling footsteps. He let himself being hug awkwardly, wasn't old to sentimental way given, as Abby coming in fussing. She was told of incident by Gibbs, in person. She kept blabbering, until he held his hand on her shoulder, which make her to stop, staring.

"I'm fine, Abby, give me your best record, of hug I never have. Just be gentle, Goth girl."

"You ask for it," she wasn't sound patronizing as words message was deceiving, but drawn him into gentle hug. "I'll see you soon, mister, take care of yourself." She returned to lab, after watching sternly.

Gibbs came in, was punctual, and Tony knew now it was only him and Gibbs, as boss let McGee has his own quiet moments, attending and grieving for funeral.

"It's your document, type it quickly and put it on my desk," was what he said, in way greeting his partner.

"Always having your six."

"Yesterday I found, and have your six."

"Whatever." Tony smiling behind monitor.

As time ticking by, to end of working schedule, Tony yawned after bursting out of mountain workload as deliberately yawned longer as dramatic as he can, "done, and back to living earth!"

He said, looked pleased.

After printed out, he passed his report onto boss' desk.

"Why you're in hospital?"

Tony can hear Gibbs' tone as he thought it was waspish, but knew he care.

"Why not telling me.."

"What do you think, boss? Am I incapable of hiding away?"

"Not good enough hiding from me, DiNozzo, you should know my obvious answer."

Tony smiled.

"I have no comment. Hungry, Gibbs? It's in Abby's house today, and she can't take when being said no."

Gibbs grunted, as his answer. After twenty minutes, he passed by him and heading to elevator. Tony following.

"You always are irreplaceable, Tony. Don't get it... I said once. For not listening."

Gibbs headslapped lightly back of his head, when Tony realized he shown his confused look, the moment, picking up his meaning.

"Huh..."

DiNozzo then gave his best of trademark, a DiNozzo's smile, he thought it was his best. As it is!

"Yes boss."

* * *

><p>N: This chapter taking me a long time, now it's up!


End file.
